This invention relates to a rotary stepper switch that includes a stationary circuit board in a switch housing and plural electrical connectors attached to the undersurface of the circuit board. Each electrical connector extends through a perimeter wall of the housing, whereby external spade terminals can be inserted into the electrical connectors for connection of the switch to an external circuit controlled by the switch.
The invention is particularly concerned with the electrical connector structure, such that a firm electrical pressure contact is established between each electrical connector and each associated spade terminal. Each electrical connector comprises two cantilever spring leaves having facing end surfaces adapted to have pressure contact with face areas of an associated spade terminal.
The invention is an improvement on, or variant of, the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,316, issued to Mauricio Salaman on Mar. 19, 1991. In the switch construction shown in that patent the external circuit is connected to the switch terminals by means of soldered connections between the external flexible lead wiring and the switch remains. The present invention proposes an alternative arrangement wherein the external circuitry comprises spade-type terminals having slidable plug-on connection with hollow tubular electrical connectors embodied in the switch. Each tubular connector has two opposed spring leaves having end surfaces adapted to press firmly against flat surfaces on the associated spade terminal.
Specific features of the invention will be apparent from the attached drawing and description of an illustrative embodiment of the invention.